Mr President
by RootsThatHoldTheGreatTree
Summary: Follow three specialists as they journey throughout the nations, building relationships, and burning bridges all in effort to turn the rubble that was once Whirlpool village into a new hidden village A brand new superpower. Read as they make use of technology, and govern their country like no other before it; changing the way shinobi operate. Warfares changed..catch up DISCONTINUED


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR IT'S LIKENESS WHATSOEVER!**

**Chapter One: ****Opportunity**

Down, below inside a gorge, a males body fell heftily crashing repeatedly onto jagged cliffs during it's decent then finally landing with a painful thud face-first into a narrow body of water. That body sunk and rose repeatedly bobbing up and down, inside the pool waters of a waterfall. The environment surrounding that pool had medium sized fully-blown trees, and flat-like boulders. A deep scarlet leaked out from the unknown floater's body, all over it was broken, deformed, his skin gouged with bloody wounds. There was no sun above, no moonlight, and no stars to light the night sky-another body descended down to the pool landing atop of the water, rushing toward the body. The waterfall audibly splashed and battered into the pool.

The able male-figure made it to the floater; kneeling down beside it pulling it out of the water, and clutching it close to himself as he was shaking and sobbing. He looked upwards past the waterfall into the nothing sky, his eyes, the only other discernible feature noticeable was the glowing red sharingan spinning hypnotically then evolving into another pattern. Whomever it was they held the body closer, and tighter, sobbing loudly. He lay the body back down into the water gently, and disappeared into a shushin leaving behind several leaves and mildly disturbed water.

Almost twelve minutes passed while that body floated, then from under the water three adult sized specters climbed out from below grasping onto the surface of the water as if were solid ground and pulling themselves out on top to stand on. These figures stood no taller than five-feet-eight-inches clothed head to toe in black, and blue camouflaged wet-suits; over that was a dark-long-sleeved-cloak zipped in the front from the bottom of their chin to their shins. For two of them their feet was partially covered in black sandals the third had his feet covered completely in black combat boots. They observed their surroundings-surveying whether they were now absolutely alone. No one else had come by, but they wouldn't be here for much longer, they were in an unknown territory and they had little ideal of where they were. Spreading out they began using sign-language.

_:Where are we, have we reached Konoha?: _One signed quickly.

_:Yes. We've infiltrated Konoha, only 8 more klicks until we reach the bolt-hole.:_

_:Inside Konoha, good...Examine the corpse.:_

One walked toward the body, a female, and bent down toward the corpse to examine it. The other two continued signing.

_:That was Uchiha Itachi! Though it was difficult I could recognize him. His Sharingan. It's changed: _signed one.

_:This too is Shunshin no Shisui. An B-rank shinobi of the leaf. Why is he here? Where are his eyes?:_ They discussed as the other ran a dim-ethereal-green-chakra down the body. It was the only light down in that dark loud pool. Complete she signed her diagnostic.

_:There's a faint pulse though He's fatally injured, practically dead. His eyes are missing, scarring entails they could have been taken forcibly. Burns, and precision of puncture wounds assume he was recently in battle.:_

_:Prepare him to leave, we'll do what we can to revive him and extract what information we can. Prepare to leave in eighty seconds.:_

The two clad in black sandals removed the body from the water, and settled themselves onto a patch of wet rocky land near the waterfall. They quickly bandaged him, splintering his broken limbs, and prepared a mobile gurney to extract him, strapping him in. Picking him up the two held opposite ends of the gurney, their black cloaks did an excellent job of concealing their presence in the night. They were joined by their third member whom looked over the body again, and then looked toward the direction of the bolt-hole.

_:Let's move!:_ They swiftly disappeared into the night.

The figures were three specialists from the village of Hidden Rain, the personal security of the villages former ruler Hanzo-infamous Warlord, Sanshouo no Hanzo. Within the last two years Hanzo had been quietly assassinated in a coup by the Akatsuki organization; ninja Hanzo had let reside within his country. It started as a group of ninja who had allied themselves beside Hanzo in efforts to bring peace to the country: it worked for a while too until Hanzo's paranoia overcame him. He eventually betrayed the Akatsuki, the ambush failed and the Akatsuki retaliated. Their Overpowering of Hidden Rain lead to the eventual overthrow and death of Hanzo, all his allies, his family and any shinobi loyal to him. Several specialists had been away from the village at the time, spying in Hidden Mist; when they returned Hidden Rain was under a new regime, and had a new Warlord. Forced to infiltrate the village they were discovered, and attacked while pilfering from Hanzo's coveted treasures and hidden jutsu libraries. Pain: the new Warlord they learned, was extremely powerful, as he flexed his strength in their expulsion from Rain. Pain successfully managed to kill four specialists though three escaped. There wasn't enough of a force to organize and retake the village, the Akatsuki had too many spies in the land so they chose to abandon it.

Since then they had returned to the Land of Water. Their reasons for being there at first was to complete a S-ranked mission: to kidnap the Daimyo of the country, and force him to legally relinquish the Land of Whirlpools through whatever means necessary to the village of Rain. This mission began with two squads of specialists totaling fourteen. It was an especially dangerous mission, because the land of water was going through a civilwar; bloodline users were being systematically executed which led to the countries current situation. The Mizukage, Yagura, had overthrown the daimyo's palace, sparing him for fear of political and foreign backlash, or intrusion from neighboring daimyos. The Lord to the land of water was a figurehead without the ability to raise a army, or collect taxes, he was powerless and was routinely monitored by mist-shinobi. Yagura now used his palace for an western headquaters and execution ground. The daimyo was relocated to the far east on a island some three-hundred miles away from Whirlpool. Yagura didn't rule through politics but through terror and invasion, and he didn't do so easily. He was resisted constantly.

The mission was a failure, the daimyo was to well guarded, and half of the force was killed extracting from the island. They had managed to reach the daimyo and secure intelligence from him. The land of Whirlpools wasn't an official territory of the Land of Water, but a unofficial satellite-state, used as a buffer between the countries of Fire, and Water. Whirlpool had officially gained it's independence after the first Shinobi World War, and soon after was destroyed during the second war. The country had been left to rot as no one has claimed it, and the Land of Water never disclosed that it was not the owner of the land but did post shinobi there to deter other nations. Whirlpool was unconquered land again for the taking of whoever declared it theirs; they killed the daimyo knowing he would reveal this to Yagura though he claimed Yagura did not know yet.

For months three of Hanzo's former bodyguards had been Quietly removing Yagura's shinobi from the Island, some thirty shinobi. Yagura was aware of this but had not sent a significant force to respond as he couldn't afford to send any reinforcements especially not ANBU, or anyone above a C-rank; they were needed on the mainland and Whirlpool was to far away. Yagura, and his council assumed it had been Konoha contesting the land, but there was no proof though there was a brief correspondence between the two countries that went nowhere, unbeknownst to Konoha, Yagura too had abandoned Whirlpool. With no one to stop them the three began excavating the Island digging down deep into the rubble that was once a hidden village, again they stole treasures, jutsu, and intelligence. Above the island was abandoned, but below there had been narrow tunnels so that they could navigate a small area of the land underground. No longer belonging to a village they decided to claim Whirlpool for themselves and rule the land, eventually to become another hidden village. Between themselves they chose an official leader, the veteran among them, Narada, whom had served Hanzo for twenty-eight years.

Narada was one of Hanzo's longest living, and highly skilled bodyguards; he was a Tai-jutsu specialists with two chakra affinities, water and fire. Narada was also highly proficient in infiltration, and sabotage, as well as ex-filtration: Hanzo had Narada trained to harness his chakra-control perfectly so that he could recreate Tsunade of the Sanin's incredible strength. He was successful, Narada was extremely strong. Hanzo had said it were possible he were stronger than Tsunade as she had 'become a shadow of her former-self'. Narada was a bald, forty year old man standing at five-eight in height whom had a athletic build almost identical to Hanzo's. The other two were Kagawa, and Rika; they had only been apart of Hanzo's personal security briefly before his death. Rika was short haired woman skilled in medical nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu, she was twenty-seven and five-foot-four. Kagawa served Hanzo for five years, he was a nin-jutsu specialists, but more importantly a bastard of Hanzo, who had implanted the sac of the Black Salamander within him too. Kagawa too wore a helmet similar to Hanzo's except with one respirator.

From Whirlpirl, Narada decided it would be in their best interest to destabilize the closest mainland governments; those were: Hot Water Country's Land of Hot- Springs, Wave country and the Land of Fire. The Land of Fire was currently impossible so they settled on Wave country, and The village Hidden in Hot Springs. The Land of Waves was easiest as its majority was of a civilian populace with very few warriors beside ninja, ronin, and mercenaries. Wave had been failing financially: their trade routes were too dangerous which led to a significant decrease in foreign profit, also Yagura had been destroying shipping and fishing vessels of theirs. He claimed it was to deter and eliminate anyone who would try to escape or smuggle anyone out of the Land of Water; that was partly true, Yagura also had a partnership with Gato of the 'Gato Shipping Conglomerate' that monopolized the fishing industry which eventually led to Waves economic collapse. With no Daimyo or real governance, only local municipalities, Wave could do nothing.

Their sabotage was in-humane, but effective; Narada, Rika, and Kagawa with some of Hanzo's stolen poison released a nerve gas into a few of the lands minor villages. It was tasteless, and odorless, but did have a ghostly white color. They released it whenever a fog had set over certain parts to blend into the weather, Wave country never knew. The nerve gas was extremely illegal and violated multiple war covenants, human rights violations, and treaties. What it did was not painful or even immediately noticeable, it was an agent that targeted males and sterilized them. Reducing the number of birth-rates to render Wave undermanned in the future.

Hot Water country proved to be much more difficult, but not terribly so. The land of Hot Water was quietly dismantling it's hidden village Hot Springs; since it's founding the village had received very little clientele, almost all missions went to Konoha. Hot Water was having a difficult time funding a hidden village when their only real income came from tourists who visited the the lands natural hot springs. The country had also been infested with a maniacal cult, the Cult of Jashin, it dealt in curses and powerful jutsus involving human sacrifices. When the Land of Lightnings Daimyo first born son, Iketaka, had gone to visit the land: Narada, Rika, and Kagawa had routed a squad of Hot Spring chunin, killing them in the night and retrieving their headbands. Stealing the uniforms from the corpses they masqueraded as if Hot Spring shinobi for a short while, they leaked intel to a large caravan of bandits that a wealthy trust-fund-teen was visiting soon, but did not know from which road. They did confirm he would travel from the North-West from Frost Country with a small detail of samurai. The operation was a success, The bandits had kept a close eye on the roads and found Iketaka, he was ambushed and killed some thirty miles into Hot Water Country, he traveled with minimal currency. The three specialists framed the scene with Hot Water weaponry, and faux-Jashinist techniques. Iketaka's death led the Lightning daimyo to nearly declare war on all of Hot Water, but he was placated with the disassembling of the hidden village of Hot Springs and a treaty that constituted that Hot Water never develops another hidden village-ever, they agreed.

Narada's leadership and strategies had earned him the type of fanatic loyalty he had for Hanzo from Kagawa, and Rika. During their time they traveled across the countries; from Yama to Sea Country, and again from the village Under the Moon to Blood Country. They made contact with any, and all kinds of individuals: geisha houses, beggars, shinobi, children, minor villages too. Everyone had been open to speaking with them, and then eventually spying for them; it was all thanks to the large amount of capital they had on hand. Stealing from Hanzo's vaults, and digging up Whirlpools riches had earned them a sizable cache of ready monies to pay for information and moles to provide intelligence for them. Narada was interested in minor village governments, and their economics; who was the richest in the land, who owned the most land, etc.

Now they were in Konoha, inside an abandoned bolt hole created by Hidden Sand during the Third Shinobi War, it was created to attack Konohas supply lines. Four days had passed since they arrived inside Konoha, and Rika had done well to revive Shisui; bandaged all over and breathing on his own they waited for him to gain consciousness. Rika had just returned to the bolt-hole after she had been covertly walking around Konohas usually civilian filled shopping district, she had used a disguise, she also had a fake identification. They all had one for Konoha, they'd bought them from a counterfeiter in Otafuku city. Narada immediately questioned her.

"Report! What information do you have concerning the Uchiha?" Narada asked, his cloak was gone fully showing his full-body-wet-suit, across his chest was a strap and a nine-inch straight knife. His face was partially scarred.

"Yes sir, appearantly theres been a divide between Konoha, and the Uchiha ever since the Nine-tails appeared; almost everyone believes his appearance was their doing, particularly because of how Madara manipulated the beast during his battle with Hashirama. Now that divide has turned into a hostility between the two. Also Several Uchiha children have been discussing the disappearance of Shisui." Rika took a breath and continued, "The Uchiha clan district I could not get very close to though I did notice that Konoha's ANBU are taking extra-care to monitor their district-"

"ITACHI!" Shisui screamed as he rose from his mat though he quickly dipped down clutching his left side in pain. At the same time all three specialists had drawn blades as they were startled by him, Rika slowly went to his side.

"Be calm! Your are alive, and safe." Shisui didn't recognize the voice and inched his unseen left hand to his left thigh for his kunai pouch but there was no left hand it was gone as was his right leg. Those limbs were to far gone, and would have poisoned Shisui with infection. "Do you remember anything-how you ended up down that waterfall, was it Itachi?" Rika pressed.

"Who are you! Where am I... Identify yourself!" Shisui demanded his unseen saviors forcing his shock of missing limbs to the side. Unknown to him the specialists had developed a solid story, Narada took the lead to answer his questions.

"We are samurai from the Fire Capital, we were sent to inquire about the possibility of a...disturbance, by the Daimyo himself; investigating near the uchiha clan four nights ago your body came plummeting from above. Next we saw Itachi, your kin beside you. What's happening in Konoha, Shisui so that the Daimyo can be informed." Narada lied, Shisui was an ANBU and usually would have responded to unknowns with his village affiliation and I.D number, but the bandages covering his body were soaked in a painkiller that he was not aware of and that affected him.

"The Daimyo!? He's aware of the Coup?" Shisui guessed that Hurizen could have informed the Daimyo of the Uchiha's growing frustration, and possible rebellion.

Narada was surprised to hear that the Uchiha were planning on overthrowing Konoha, but did not stop. "He has a small Idea, yes. We were sent to measure the possibility of such a thing. Help us Shisui! We are behind in our investigation as we've allocated our attention to keeping you alive. Were running out of time Shisui! Will the Uchiha assassinate the Hokage! The Daimyo!" Narada yelled in character.

"No!... I... I don't know. The daimyo?" Shisui stuttered unsure, now there was only silence in the bolt-hole until Shisui took a deep breath and continued. He told Narada everything about the on-goings between his clan and village: about his clans fury, the Hokage, Danzo, the council, his plan to hypnotize the uchiha, Itachi's resolve and his attempted suicide. It was a stressful thing to do, and at the end of his tale Rika laid him down and he fell asleep. To say the least-all of them were surprised to hear such a vivid story, none-the-less Narada worked on their next step. Konoha was about to go threw a major change there was no need for their interference, but they could not leave so suddenly either. Narada decided that Shisui would be coming with them, five months ago they received information that the Land of Snow had been working on some new cutting-edge technology; mechanical prosthetic-limbs, flying ships, trains, and weapons. There they would develop a base of operations utilizing those technologies. Snow's radio technology had far outpaced any other country's too, other nations were still trying to figure how to maintain long range frequencies but Snow had solved it's riddle a few short years ago.

"If what Shisui says is true then we don't have long to make these events beneficial to us. If agents like Itachi are willing, and able to execute such a order he'll do so soon I believe. Danzo is active, and Konoha's leadership is likely being considered for the disappearance of Shisui by the Uchihas: assassinating formidable kinsmen is a view they'll narrate." Narada sat down at a wooden table explaining his hypothesis, and what was next. "Kagawa, and I will leave tonight to monitor the Uchiha, if a successful genocide occurs we will infiltrate their compound and proceed to remove several of the deceased eyes. Priority will be the clan-head himself, his wife, and the clans elders." Kagawa, who was dressed similar to Narada nodded dutifully and retrieved his cloak and some surgical tools from Rika's surgical table. He removed his respirator, and replaced it with another this one see-threw instead of metal and filled with a deep black thick liquid. He sealed the other away into a miniature scroll no larger than a thumb, and put that scroll into a storage-seal tattooed on his left forearm.

Narada, and Kagawa outfitted themselves with the proper tools, for the operation and weaponry in case they were compromised. Rika re-dressed Shisui's wounds, and carefully poured water, and medicine down his throat as well as a sedative to keep him sedated. When Rika had returned earlier she had brought with her some of Konoha's news, and media: newspapers, magazines, a local map, etc. They went threw them, and Identified their targets, memorized their general destinations and faces then they threw it all into a smokeless fire they had going. They left shortly before midnight.

**Uchiha Compound**

Two klicks outside of the Uchiha compound the two specialists perched themselves inside of a tree at the very top, it was their best vantage point over all of the compound. They had climbed up the waterfall they discovered Shisui at, continued north and came upon the outer walls of the compound. They actively searched for any Anbu monitoring the clan, but tonight it seemed there was none; that was strange, because Rika said the opposite. It was now one o'clock in the morning and almost all of the lights were out, and the Police Force was barely active, they could see threw their binoculars. Then, a figure appeared out of a shushin on top of a electricity pole. Narada tapped Kagawa and pointed toward the figure.

_:North! 250 __meters. Confirm subject?:_ Narada signed with one hand as he continued looking forward.

_:Affirmative. He's armed. Sharingan active. Subject Identified. It's Itachi. Confirm?: _Kagawa responded after being directed toward the figure.

_:Positive I.D confirmed. Prepare objectives-:_

Narada was interrupted as he too was directed toward the south-west of the compound by Kagawa who spotted a long haired masked figure approach the Police- Force's headquaters. They couldn't identify who it was, but were sure to keep tabs on his movements. For two hours they watched Itachi, and his partner assassinate every living member of the Uchiha clan, they were completely blindsided, almost everyone they came across perished instantly. There was a problem though, the two of them were destroying the eyes of the clan as well. Stabbing kunai into the sockets to render the sharingan useless. They had to do something about that or their mission would be a failure. Narada decided a diversion would be the best option. He would set off several explosive tags in the west, far away from the villages range, but close enough to attract Itachi and the masked man. At the rate they were going they would reach the VIPs soon. It seemed they would have to engage with the Uchiha after all. Kagawa would be responsible for retrieving the assets from dead or live targets, he would have no more than twenty minutes.

Narada jumped out of the tree Kagawa, and he occupied, landing in a forward roll he speed off toward the west part of the compound. Once close he jumped back into the trees, approaching a wall he cleared it in a jump that was propelled by tree-branch. Landing on a rooftop he threw several kunai marked with explosive-tags, they embedded in several homes, buildings, and carts then exploded. The explosions were superficial more loud than destructive, and caused no fires, though there was smoke too but it did not float upwards toward the sky but hovered low to the ground. It infiltrated homes, and any crack it could get into; it was poison, another of Hanzo's collections. This one was purple, thick, dewy, and corrosive. Right now it was slowly, but progressively destroying all it consumed. He threw smoke tags now to obscure the poison. Though the poison was Hanzo's the truth was that it was a cocktail, the base ingredients were introduced by Hidden Sand villages 'Poison Mistress Chiyo': it was designed to inflame the air inside the enemies lungs burning them from the inside out. Hanzo took the formula and weaponized it further; it's never been formally used outside of Amegakure, but Chiyo's poison had been used against Konoha plenty especially during the second and third war. With any luck Konoha would investigate Sands involvement into the massacre.

Narada reached inside of his cloack and pulled out a storage scroll, a few hand signs and came a steady out pour of water. He threw it into a home he'd damaged some thirty yards away, it would eventually flood the house. He didn't have to wait long for someone to appear, Itachi shushined across the street starring down Narada.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked stoically, his anbu armor was bloody, and his anbu mask was on his hip-bloody too though he hadn't put it on. "I won't ask you again. Who are you?" Itachi didn't see who the intruder was, and couldn't identify him to any hidden village; the black cloak billowing lightly in the air covered any identifying uniform. He didn't even wear a headband. Itachi hadn't been expecting company, his private meeting with the Hokage promised no interference so who was this? It wasn't one of Danzo's men, they had certain mannerisms Itachi could see from miles away; the stranger didn't look directly into his eyes either. He stared at the rooftop he was standing on and nowhere else. Itachi looked down into the streets noticing the lack of fire, and the smoke crawling along the grounds.

Before Itachi could continue analyzing his silent intruder, and surroundings he was rushed. Narada had shushined directly in front of him engaging him in tai-jutsu: narada began his assault with a combo of ineffective punches that Itachi fluidly avoided, or he parried his taller opponent. On top of the rooftop they fought fiercely: narada's powerful blows dented itachi's grieves, and vibrated his bones, but itachi was extremely punishing. For every missed punched, or arm overreached there was itachi swinging his sword trying to sever a limb; he tried to put his hands together to form hand-seals but could never complete them as narada entered his range of attack cutting him off. Narada's tai-jutsu was excellent and itachi had a hard time redirecting the blows, he usually had a enemy cut down by now, but this man was proving formidable. Itachi swung his sword high, but narada crouched-ducking to his knees and rose with a blow to itachis gut; it blew him across the rooftop though itachi righted himself due to some impressive acrobatics. He landed on top of a merchant-stand down in the street, looking up he got a good look at his revealed opponent. He was bald, older, and taller than most ninja he'd seen, he was obviously a tai-jutsu specialists.

Narada kawarmi'd with a stool beside the stand launching a fury of kicks destroying the stand, and beginning his assault again; still he didn't look Itachi in the eyes. Itachi had over-extended his arm and it was caught by narada who threw him over his shoulder, and into the smoke. Before, on the roof top, Itachi had noticed the strangeness of the smoke and didn't plan to fall victim to it; thrown threw the air itachi completed the seals for a shadow clone that appeared onto a roof top eighteen yards away, and performed a kawarmi. Now he was on top of the roof as his clone thudded and rolled on the grown and into the smoke: almost immediately he saw a purple disturbed smoked separate itself from the grey and stickily consume his clone. His clone had been overtaken by the now obvious poison and started writhing and rolling on the ground clutching it's chest-screaming until it popped out of existence. He reflected on his wise choice to avoid that smoke. His enemy ran into a home and out came a medium-sized-water-style dragon crashing through and partially destroying several homes before reaching him, again he was forced off of a rooftop. Locating narada he closed one eye while focusing the other.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled igniting the bald specialists who screamed when he was engulfed in the black fires of Amaterasu, but when he fell down he splashed violently revealing a water clone. Itachi sent the flames away and looked to the house the water dragon had come from, it was partially flooded. He stayed on guard shifting his footing, checking weapon pouches and scanning for the enemy. Nothing came next he was gone. Looking the east he saw a large pitch black mist spreading; how long had that been there, itachi honestly did not know.

Kagawa had landed east-bound as ordered, and as soon as he was grounded he began rapidly making hand-seals. "Water-style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Kagawa unleashed from his mouth a mist jutsu colored pitch-black that rapidly spread throughout the area, the black liquid inside his respirator quickly draining. Kagawa then speed off into the direction of his targets, entering into homes of VIPs and assassinating them and whomever else were inside that would compromise his position. His targets were easily enough neutralized, they hadn't expected on being infiltrated. They were also elderly and slow, their reaction time was too slow and their skills were dulled. He'd quickly, and carelully retrieved the eye's of his targets, his most difficult opponent had been Fugaku. Entering the clan-heads home Fugaku had not been found easily, and when he did reveal himself Kagawa released another black mist.

The black mist was from Hanzo's personal stash of secret jutsus, this was specially created to disable the Uchihas sharingan. The hidden mist technique was a personal favorite of hanzo's, but he couldn't help but notice that the uchiha's eyes granted them enough of a advantage, and reaction time to counter and maneuver inside the mist. He developed a strong black liquid that when dispensed within the mist completely blacked-out the entire surrounding, it was also dense and would deafen whatever noise made within to an extremely low degree. Hanzo himself found it difficult to spare within the mist surely anyone else would not last. Kagawa's engagement was short. He successfully decapitated Fugaku, and then checked to see if he was under a gen-jutsu, he was not. He collected Fugaku's sharingan, and then went along to search for the wife, Mikoto, but was unsuccessful. Also he sensed a powerful presence now within his mist-deeming a retreat best he sped away jumping out of the mist onto a rooftop and back into the mist then out of the compound escaping successfully. Kagawa had a total of eighteen eyes, nine pairs. Escaping down the exfil-route he joined Narada, exchanging code-words and confirming each others identity's they rushed to the water fall diving down into the waters below. They would be there for four hours and then head to the bolt-hole.

**Hokage's Office**

Inside the Hokage's office was Itachi kneeling before the Hokage, Hiruzen, there he gave a detailed debriefing of the nights events. Itachi explained the specifics and characteristics of the first agent, the techniques used, and his fighting style; he told him how he never saw the second agent, but how when he entered the mist his sharingan was rendered useless. The body language the hokage exhibited showed what his face would not, and that was a high-state of anxiousness. Someone had infiltrated Konoha on one of it's most-if not the most sensitive night, engaged one of his best Anbu, stolen multiple sharingans and successfully escaped. This was a disaster. The fallout would be enormous, but Hiruzen preserved. The Uchiha clan was neutralized, and so was the threat of a coup, Itachi was to be commended- though not in this life.

"Itachi. You understand your long-term mission, and your objectives are clear; you have forty minutes to be outside of the Land of Fire before all of Konoha's assets dedicate themselves to your death or capture." The glass doors leading to the balcony allowed a constant breeze to flow inside the office: Hiruzen didn't look at Itachi as he doomed him to a life on the run, he couldn't bare to see all the burden he had placed onto the young boy. The nights sky was far less judging.

"From this night forward you are an S-class threat to this country. Sasuke...sasuke will be well looked after Itachi you have my word. All of tonight's event's are classified, and designated top-secret. The punishment being death for whomever would leak these village secrets. Good luck Itachi...dismissed!"

When Hiruzen turned around Itachi was gone: he spent this time reflecting on where the possible leak had come from, and when he could expect to read a report about a rogue Sharingan in the field. Before he could continue a speeding figure entered his office through his open balcony wearing the white mask of a bird as well as an creme-colored-cloak, it was one of his ANBU captains. He hurried on bent knee waiting to be acknowledged.

"Report, Bird, why are you here?" The Hokage asked uncommitted to his inquiry.

"Hokage-sama! The uchiha clan, their dead, they're all dead!" Bird said quickly watching as the Hokage rose and slowly put on his hat and robe then vanishing in a shushin, Bird followed behind him instantly.

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE HONEST REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, OR WOULD LIKE IMPROVED ABOUT THE FIC. OR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE UPDATES. PERHAPS GIVE SOME IDEAS, OR SCENARIOS THAT COULD BE WORKED INTO THE PLOT. IF YOUR AN ADEPT ****EDITOR LET ME KNOW WHERE MY GRAMMAR FAILS. IF YOU WRITE KICK-ASS ACTION SCENES LETS LINK AND BUILD FAM.**

**PLEASE REFER TO THIS MAP: ** pin/468304061235761701/

**(I DON'T KNOW WHOM THE ARTIST IS WHO MAD THAT MAP BUT KUDOS!)**


End file.
